Analog multipliers are used in many different applications such as modulators, demodulators and mixers to name a few. In some applications it is necessary that the multiplier yield linear products of both inputs. Linear products of both inputs are easily achieved in the digital domain. However, the results can involve considerable cost over an analog implementation in the form of A/D and D/A converters and in general consume more power and chip area than an analog implementation.
The most critical design specification for a multiplier is linearity or distortion for a given dynamic voltage range, either input or output. If the input voltages are small, a simple MOS version of the well known Gilbert cell can be used with good results. If larger input ranges are contemplated, a compensation technique must be employed in order to improve linearity at the extremes of the range. Furthermore, low voltage supplies require additional techniques, such as folding, to make linear operation possible with standard CMOS devices. The use of a compensation signal without encountering increased common mode signal dependence and the use of many additional devices is difficult at best. In addition, operation using standard CMOS devices at low supply voltages (3.3 V) presents a unique challenge.
The publications listed below are considered relevant background material since alternative solutions or components include in the application.
1. Garverick, Sodini, "A Wide-Band NMOS Balanced Modulator/Amplifier Which Uses 1 um Transistors for Linearity," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 23, No. 1, p. 195, February 1988. PA0 2. Pena-Finol and Connely, "A MOS Four-Quadrant Analog Multiplier Using the Quarter-Square Technique," IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-20, No. 6, p. 1158, December 1985. PA0 3. Z. Wang, "A CMOS Four-Quadrant Analog Multiplier with Single-Ended Voltage Output and Improved Temperature Performance," IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 26, No. 9, p. 1293, September 1991. PA0 4. Babanezhad and Temes, "A 20V Four-Quadrant CMOS Analog Mulitplier," IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC-20, No. 6, p. 1158, December 1985. PA0 5. Wong, Kalyanasundaram, Salam, "Wide Dynamic Range Four-Quadrant CMOS Analog Multiplier Using Linearized Transconductance Stages," IEEE Journal Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-21, No. 6, p. 1120, December 1986. PA0 6. Nedungadi and Viswanathan, "Design of Linear CMOS Transconductance Elements," IEEE Transactions on Circuits Systems, Vol. CAS-31, p. 891, October, 1984. PA0 7. B. Gilbert, "A Precise Four-Quadrant Multiplier with Subnanosecond Response," IEEE Journal Solid State Circuits, Vol. SC-3, No. 4, December, 1968.
(1) uses the linear transconductance properties of short channel devices to construct a multiplier. This solution is not acceptable due to the reliability problems associated with high fields and short channel devices.
(2) and (3) disclose a quarter-square technique which uses the square of the sum of the input signals minus the square of the difference of the input signals, to obtain a linearly scaled product of the two inputs.
(4) and (5) disclose a compensated Gilbert Cell discussed above.
(6) describes a transconductance stage, a component used in this invention.
(7) describes a simple MOS version of a Gilbert Cell, a component used in the invention and described above.